


I can’t believe I’m in love with you

by Reveirter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has a penis(She-Ra), And I just want them to be happy and in love, But also Glimmer is there, F/F, I love sex and humor mixed together, Intersex Adora (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Post Season 5, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveirter/pseuds/Reveirter
Summary: Catra and Adora hooking up during a party? It’s more likely than you’d think.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 618





	1. Chapter 1

Catra ripped her lips away from Adora’s before she pushed open the pantry door. It was a bit of a risk coming here, but that just added to the thrill and excitement. She quickly pulled Adora inside and, after making sure no one saw them, quietly closed the door behind them.

“Catra what are you doing?” Adora asked as she stumbled into the dim room, slightly tipsy after partying for the last two hours. She steadied herself against the shelf behind her as she took in her surroundings. “Uh… Why are we in the pantry? There’s tons of food at the party.”

Catra rolled her eyes at how dense her girlfriend is. They were literally making out in the hallway before she pulled Adora into the closest secluded room so it should be obvious what was going on. “Adora, please, for once use your beautiful head and think why I brought you here.”

Adora was still dazed as she tried to think of the possible reasons, but then her eyes lit up with realization. “Oh! You need She-Ra to reach the canned fish on the top shelf again. We really should talk to someone about putting a stool in here. Or maybe we could see about reorg-.”

“Just- shut up for one second will you.” Catra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How could Adora save the entire universe, but be such an idiot?

She contemplated just telling her girlfriend that she’s been extremely horny since before the party started. She also wanted to remind her that they haven’t had time for themselves let alone sex in over three weeks and that she’s been so needy and on edge that she’d almost jumped her at the last princess meeting when she used her commanding voice.

But Catra was too prideful to say any of that. 

Instead she dropped to her knees in front of Adora.

“Oh,” Adora squeaked out.

Catra lifted the beautiful white dress that hugged Adora’s toned and muscular frame to reveal the half hard, equally amazing cock beneath her plain white underwear. She watched as it stiffened under her gaze and she reached out to rub the shaft, delighted when Adora’s cock grew to its full impressive size. A sharp intake startled her out of her trance and her eyes snapped up to meet Adora’s, wide with arousal. “Do you get it now?” She squeezed her hand for emphasis.

“Uh huh. Yes- I mean, of course.”

“Great,” Catra held the bunched up dress to Adora. ”Hold this. Unless you want to get come on your nice dress.” 

Adora could only nod and take hold of the dress. The underwear was tugged down just enough to release her cock to the cool air of the pantry and Catra wasted no time gripping it once again, but this time slowly stroking up and down from base to tip. She had to bite her lip to not moan when her fingers ran over the pre-come at the head.

“Catra,” Adora loudly moaned and a shudder ran through her body. Now she was all too aware how long it’s been since she’d come and unfortunately it seemed it would happen rather quickly. Her hips began rocking in time with Catra’s hand as it reached the base and she had to beg. “Catra, please.”

“I’ve got you, Adora, don’t worry. Let me take care of you.”

“I need to come. Please Catra.”

Catra slowly lowered her mouth closer to the weeping head just inches away. “Well, since you asked nicely...”

Adora could only watch, wide-eyed, as Catra enveloped her cock in hot wet heat. Catra maintained eye contact as her shaft sunk deeper down her throat. Her body tensed as she fought the urge to grab Catra’s head and pull her all the way down. All she could do was hold on tightly to the bottom of her dress as she felt the light suction and wet tongue slide along her shaft. She shuddered when Catra only got about three quarters of the way down before she pulled back.

Her girlfriend was big and it was always a challenge to fit Adora’s huge cock inside her whether it was down her throat or deep inside her pussy, but Catra was determined to have Adora feel as much pleasure as possible and that meant deepthroating her cock. She mentally prepared herself for this huge feat and licked her lips. Her hand continued to smear the pre-come over the shaft to make it as lubricated as possible. She took a deep breath and wrapped her lips around Adora’s cock once more and slid down. This time she didn’t stop until her nose brushed Adora’s body.

“Oh my-fuck!”

If her mouth wasn’t full, Catra would have laughed at Adora’s outburst. Instead she relaxed her mouth and throat as much as she could and began running her tongue along the underside of Adora’s length. She could feel Adora twitching and she knew that this would probably be quick. Adora could never last long when Catra had her this deep inside her. Pride swelled in her chest as Adora let out a moan after a particularly hard suck.

She felt a hand entangle itself in her hair and gently apply pressure to the back of her head. It wasn’t forcing her down, but there was enough force to tell her to hurry up. Not that Catra would have minded Adora getting a little rough. It was actually super sexy when Adora took more control during sex.

Catra decided Adora had waited long enough and began bobbing her head all the way from base to tip. She started slowly at first, just getting the hang of it since it’d been so long since she’d given a blowjob. Adora’s hips rocked in time with her movements and each time she took her all the way down her throat. 

She alternated from slow and deep motions to fast and shallow ones. When her jaw needed a small break her hand was never far and continually stroked the shaft when her mouth couldn’t reach. Sometimes she would only lick the head and savor the pre-come that oozed out while her hand was hard at work squeezing and milking as much as she could out of Adora. She never kept her mouth away for long and she decided she’d only let Adora’s cock out of her mouth after she swallowed every drop of come Adora would give her.

“Catra! That feels so good. Please don’t stop. Oh my god I love you so much!” Adora couldn’t stop rambling. Every time she felt her cock hit the back of Catra’s throat she needed Catra to know just how amazing she was and how good she felt. She resisted the urge to lose control and just fuck her mouth to get her release faster, but she knew Catra would take care of her. “Yes! Fuck, I love your mouth,” She continued to cry out.

Catra could feel her damp underwear sticking to her body and she was incredibly tempted to shove her hand down her pants to relieve herself as she sucked Adora off. She craved Adora’s tongue, fingers, and cock though and she’d be damned if her first orgasm of the night came from her own hand.

“Oh shit Catra, I’m gonna come.” Adora cried out. She gripped Catra’s head just a little bit tighter and her hip’s thrusts became more erratic. “Where can I- Ah!” Adora could barely think let alone speak as Catra grabbed her ass and pulled her as deep as she could. ”Are you sure? You’ve never l-let me before.” 

Catra wanted to make it clear exactly where she wanted Adora’s come and gripped her ass harder.

“Catra I’m-!”

Catra pulled back a bit until it was just the head in her mouth and wrapped her hand around the shaft while keeping a tight hold on Adora’s ass. She sucked hard while stroking her quickly, slick from spit and pre-come, as she prepared to swallow everything Adora had to give her.

With one last cry, forgetting the all too public setting, Adora’s moan echoed in the room and she came harder than she ever had. She struggled to keep her eyes open to watch Catra swallow jet after jet of come and watched some leak out of the corners of her mouth, further lubricating the hand deliciously squeezing everything out of her. After emptying all that she had into Catra’s mouth she slumped against the shelf, eyes closed, and barely able to keep upright after one of the most amazing orgasms of her life.

Catra removed her mouth and gently stroked the softening shaft as Adora tried to recover. She took in the sight of someone who could turn into the most powerful being in the universe about to collapse from a blowjob. She couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. As she wiped her hand on her nice pants she looked up to see Adora smiling at her.

“I can’t believe you swallowed all of that.”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

Adora burst out laughing and steadied herself on her feet, tucking her soft cock back into her underwear. She felt lighter and more relaxed than she had in weeks. “I love you too, Catra.”

“Come on,” Catra said as she accepted Adora’s help up. “Let’s get back to the party so you can continue _socializing_.”

Adora scoffed. “Screw the party. We’re going back to our room and I plan on going down on you for at least an hour.” She wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “And I won’t stop until you’re begging me to let you come. Then I’m going to fuck you all night long.”

Nearly moaning at the thought, Catra’s legs felt a bit weaker. How could her girlfriend go from being a complete idiot to a rambling mess to making her want to sink to her knees again? She quickly got a hold of herself though, she was not about to let Adora know how desperate she was. “Ooh I like the sound of that and I think I deserve it for all of the princesses I was forced to endure tonight.”

Catra laughed as Adora grabbed her hand and pulled open the pantry door. She made sure they were presentable, not that it’d matter. No one would be in the kitchen while a party was going on. Well, except for them. Besides for the obvious stain on her pants everything was fine. Their clothes were slightly rumpled and her hair was a bit unruly, but that wasn’t new.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it. I saw how-”

“Oh, hi Sparkles.” Catra cut Adora off when she saw Glimmer walking towards them. She tried to play it cool even though walking out of the pantry holding hands didn’t look good.

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed as she took in her friends’ slightly disheveled appearances. “What were you doing in there? Someone said they heard strange noises around here.”

Catra smirked. “Adora was just helping me reach the fish on the top shelf. You know we really should move those so I don’t have to get my girlfriend to help me.”

“But why-”

“Okay we gotta go Glimmer!” Adora interrupted. “Nothing sexual happened here. In fact, we had the most un-sexy time of our lives. Right Catra?” Adora continued, urging Catra out of the kitchen before Glimmer could continue questioning or call them out.

Catra didn’t even bother trying to save face and chuckled at the disgusted look Glimmer gave them as her eyes dropped to her pants. “That’s right, Sparkles, and we’re really tired and going to turn in for the night. Enjoy the rest of the party. Bye!” She lightly shoved a waving Adora out of the kitchen and they practically ran back to their room, but not before hearing an amused ‘What the fuck’ behind them. 

“Do you think she knew?” Adora huffed as the bedroom door slammed shut behind them.

“Adora,” Catra said slowly. “She might as well have found us with your dick in my mouth. That’s how subtle you are.” She tugged Adora further into the room and practically ripped off their clothes before laying on the bed, legs spread. A low purr escaped as she finally felt the weight of an equally bare Adora on top of her she’d been craving. 

Adora groaned and buried her face into Catra’s neck. “Seriously? I’m so sorry I can’t lie.”

Catra stroked the back of Adora’s head and whispered, “You can make it up to me with your earlier promise. I seem to remember you say you’re gonna go down on me for _at least_ an hour...”

Adora pulled back and her eyes lit up as she licked her lips in anticipation. “I better make good on that promise then.” She kissed Catra lips before kissing her way down her body to her dripping wet pussy. Her girlfriend was gorgeous and always smelled and tasted amazing. Even though she’d been in this position before, she was still amazed that she’s the one that gets to pleasure Catra. She could come again just from staring at her.

Catra bit her lip and couldn’t help but spread her legs wider when Adora settled between them. As much as Catra loved how excited Adora got when she ate her out, she was still too horny and impatient to let her girlfriend admire her pussy and decided it was finally time for her own orgasm. Just like Adora had done, she held onto the back of her head and gave a light pull.

“Well? Get to eating.”

“Anything for you, _princess_.” Adora answered and finally brought her mouth where she wanted it most.

“Hey! You’re the- Oh!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Glimmer.

“Holy shit, Adora,” Catra gasped, shuddering as her second orgasm of the night ripped through her. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved from the aftershocks of the intense pleasure. She felt Adora’s tongue give one more lick to her clit before removing her face and fingers.

Adora licked her lips as she watched Catra struggle to recover and felt extremely proud of herself. She just spent the last hour slowly building Catra up with her tongue and got her off not once, but twice. Nothing could beat feeling Catra’s thighs trembling around her head and a hand in her hair urging her closer.

“Have I told you how delicious you taste?”

Catra laughed as she finally opened her eyes and held herself up on her forearms. “Even better than cake?”

“Okay maybe not _that_ good.”

Adora chuckled when Catra’s foot kicked her in the shoulder. She leaned back on her knees and smiled. Her face glistened with Catra’s come and she brought her hand up to wipe her face, but decided against it. She liked wearing the evidence that she just successfully got Catra off. Twice.

“You know I love going down on you,” Adora said. “Seriously, never let me go more than a week without eating you out.”

“You’re lucky if I let you go more than two days after that performance.” Catra looked down at Adora’s hard cock, the tip dripping with pre-come, and felt a new wave of desire wash over her. “Actually, if you’re dick’s not inside me in the next minute I’ll never let you eat me out again.”

Adora grabbed her cock and started slowly stroking herself. “How do you want me then?” The question was more of a courtesy. She was thinking of all of the ways she could take Catra and, to be fair, she already knew what she wanted. She knew the moment Catra’s ass started grinding against her at the party.

“Adora, I don’t care- Ah!”

That’s all Adora needed before she swiftly flipped Catra over onto her stomach and lifted her hips up. She smirked when Catra squealed in surprise, face pressed into the pillow. Adora shifted behind her and took in her girlfriend bent over on display. Even though she was face first in Catra’s pussy for the last hour she couldn’t wait to be inside her again.

Catra lifted herself up and turned her head back, eyebrows raised. “A little warning would have been, you know, appreciated.” She tried not to show how turned on she was by Adora’s strength even though she was trembling and dripping with want.

“Netossa told me I should try being more spontaneous in bed,” Adora said with a shrug.

“You talk to Netossa about our- whatever just- just get on with it.” Catra spread her legs a bit more and felt Adora settle between her legs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Adora saluted and ran the head of her cock along Catra’s slit and rubbed the tip against her clit. While Catra was a bit ornery when she was horny (or really any other time) Adora knew she couldn’t just shove herself in without causing Catra a ton of pain. Instead she ran her fingers through Catra’s outer lips, gathering some wetness, and slipped her middle finger inside, curling downwards.

Catra moaned into the pillow and clenched around Adora’s finger. Her body jerked as Adora added another one and her body trembled when they rubbed against her front wall. Adora’s other hand reached down to rub her clit at the same time. She loved that her girlfriend knew just how to warm her up for the main event and having Adora’s fingers stretching her and rubbing her in just the right spots almost had her begging. Almost.

When Catra felt properly stretched and ready to take Adora’s cock, she wrapped her tail around Adora’s thigh and gently squeezed. This was her signal that she was ready without her having to voice it, especially when she was too worked up to speak.

Adora took her cue and lined herself up with Catra’s entrance. She kept Catra steady as she slowly slipped the tip in. She double checked that Catra’s tail was still wrapped around her before pushing forward, inching in until her hips touched Catra’s ass. Her favorite part was watching Catra stretch to accommodate her girth and she had to bite her lip to avoid letting out a loud groan.

She was thankful they both had at least one orgasm because they probably would have finished right as she entered Catra. Embarrassingly, she still didn’t think she’d last very long. Especially with how tight Catra squeezed and fluttered around her.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Adora moaned, starting a slow pace, pulling out until just the head was in, then sliding back in to the base. 

Catra gasped. “Don’t stop no matter what.”

“Are you _paw-sitive_?”

“I swear, if you’re trying to make a joke while you’re _fucking_ me, I will claw your dick off.”

Adora snorted at the empty threat, grabbed Catra’s hips with both hands and slid inside in one quick fluid motion. She checked Catra’s tail once more then started thrusting her hips at a faster pace than before. The bed rocked with their bodies and Adora was glad they didn’t have any neighbors that could hear how loud the bed and Catra were.

Everytime Adora’s hips smacked loudly against Catra’s ass, Catra let out an echoing gasp or moan. She found it hot when Catra couldn’t hold back and reassured her on many occasions that she enjoyed how she can’t contain herself. While Adora took great pleasure in hearing Catra, she herself could be quite loud as well, though never as much as Catra. 

Catra loved feeling Adora rutting against her hard and fast and she’d been craving getting taken like this for weeks. She almost sobbed with relief when Adora first entered her and she felt completely safe and at Adora’s mercy as she was repeatedly pounded into the bed. Adora was filling her so deliciously like this and she could feel her third orgasm getting closer and closer.

Adora was just about to reach around to Catra’s clit when a pop sounded beside them.

“Guys we have a problem.”

“Glimmer!” Adora screamed as she launched herself over Catra. They laid flat on the bed, and she tried to cover them with the blanket. She failed miserably and she settled for trying to block the important parts. Catra’s tail unraveled from her thigh and the fur stood on end from the intrusion.

Glimmer quickly covered her eyes, face red. “I knew this was a possibility, but I was hoping you really were asleep.”

Catra was so close to coming that she could barely speak. She growled in frustration and was tempted to tell Adora to just continue anyway. That her orgasm was more important than anything that could be happening to Bright Moon. Instead she dug her claws into the pillow beneath her and threw it as hard as she could at the sparkly girl that was still in their room for some reason.

“Oh my god! Get out Sparkles!” Catra shouted in anger. She found some satisfaction from Glimmer stumbling backwards, but she wouldn’t be completely satisfied until Adora was moving inside her again.

“Right. I’m so sorry,” Glimmer said right before popping away.

“You better finish what you started,” Catra growled.

Before Adora could respond Glimmer popped back, this time with her back towards them, but still covering her eyes.

“Are you kidding me? Do you want a free show or something?” Catra searched for something else to throw, but it was hard to do anything laying prone with Adora’s achingly hard cock still inside her.

“I’m sorry but we have at most ten minutes until they get here and we really need you guys so…”

“Who will be here?” Adora questioned before shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter and we’ll be ready soon. I can get her off in less than five easily. Catra won’t last much longer.”

Catra groaned and tried to save what little dignity she had left, which wasn’t much. Their friends knowing they had sex was one thing. It was another having them see her getting railed from behind and knowing exactly how long it would take to get her off. “Remember the talk they gave us about too much information?”

Adora looked down at where their bodies were joined together and shrugged. “Well, I think it’s a bit late for that considering I’m still-”

“Okay!” Glimmer all but screamed. “Thank you for that very non-helpful information! Thankfully we have enough people here to hold them off for a little while. Just, please come- I mean, meet us out front when you’re…decent.” One more pop of sparkles and glitter and Glimmer was gone.

“Aren’t there, like, a ton of princesses here that could take care of this? Why do they need us?” Catra growled.

Adora shrugged again. She was having a hard time caring. The rational part of her wanted to jump out of bed and get ready for a fight as She-Ra. The other part of her that was buried deep inside Catra and throbbing with need wanted her to continue rutting into Catra until they both came. Her hips twitched, slipping her cock deeper inside, and she knew which part won.

”Well you’re not stopping until after you come inside me,” Catra warned and wrapped her tail around Adora’s thigh again. “And I’m coming whether she’s here or not. Do you understand?”

“I’m not stopping even if all of the other princesses are here.” That probably wasn’t true, but they’d never know.

Adora restarted her rough pace on top of Catra once again, the tension back after the abrupt interruption. Her front was flush against Catra’s back and her hard nipples rubbed against her with every movement. They’d actually never had sex like this before and she really liked this new position. Judging by the sounds Catra made, she also enjoyed it. She made a mental note to try this again when they had more time.

Catra’s claws gripped the sheets, undoubtedly ruining another one, but neither cared. Adora panted in her ear, holding her down on the bed. She felt almost helpless and at the mercy of Adora’s power. It was hot.

Adora wedged her hand around and underneath to rub Catra’s clit. It was a bit awkward, but it did the job. It was just the little bit Catra needed before she cried out, only slightly muffled by the sheets. Her own release was just behind and she could feel the unmistakable pressure ready to burst.

Catra tried to push her hips up, but she was locked in place by Adora and all she could do was ride out her orgasm as Adora continued her own sloppy thrusts. It only took a few more moments until Adora followed, not even pulling out and, for the most part, just rocking her hips back and forth. She finally came deep inside and collapsed on top of Catra with her come spurting inside. Her body was stiff as she continued to empty herself completely.

After they finished, Adora continued to lay on top, kissing her neck. Her cock softened a bit, but she made no attempt to move. She’d normally roll off to avoid crushing Catra, but she couldn’t find the strength this time. Fortunately, it didn’t seem like a problem. 

“Guess what?” Adora asked, panting into Catra’s ear. “I think that was only four minutes.”

Catra laughed and was about to respond when they heard an explosion outside. The walls shook and they could hear fighting and screaming. “Looks like we’re needed,” she sighed. 

Adora tried to catch her breath and gave Catra one last kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catra said and slightly winced as Adora pulled out and rolled off of her. “Now go. They need She-Ra and I’ll be right behind you.”

Adora held her hand upward and shouted, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to continue the Glimmer interruption from the first chapter. Also Catra using her tail to communicate during sex in just a fun headcanon I have. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all of the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Catradora and I hope you enjoyed this! Also I think I was hungry when I started writing this so that's why they're in a pantry lol Check out my [Tumblr](https://reveirter.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
